Shu Ouma VS Alex Mercer
Shu Ouma VS Alex Mercer is ShadowKaras' third off-season One Minute Melee. The combatants are Shu from Guilty Crown and Alex from Prototype. Description Two wielders of viruses face off! Will the Blacklight Virus or the Void Genome claim victory? Battle New York, 12:00 PM Alex Mercer was fighting multiple soldiers, easily annihilating them all. As he finished off the last of them, Shu Ouma saw him and approached him, assuming he was an enemy, as he was killing soldiers of the government. "Hey!" yelled Shu, getting Alex's attention. He drew out Inori's void and charged. FIGHT! 60 Alex morphed his arms into a pair of sharp claws. The two exchanged rapid blows, claws and sword blocking and striking each other at high speeds. Shu gripped the Void with both hands and swung with immense force, but Alex guarded with both his claws. The mighty strike still knocked him back, however. Alex deactivated his claws and changed his hands into the Hammerfists, then struck Shu right in the chest, grabbed him by the leg, and threw the King through a street lamp. 50 Shu summoned Argo’s void and encased Mercer in darkness. The shadows covered Alex like a black shroud, and with his opponent distracted, Shu summoned Inori’s Void again, then landed a powerful hit to the chest. Alex stumbled backward, and quickly countered by using Muscle Mass to increase his strength, then punching Shu with a Hammerfist. Shu was sent flying into a building, but he drew out Ayase’s void and put both feet to the structure, then ran up it with immense speed. Shu jumped off towards Alex and slashed him, but did not leave any noticeable injuries. 40 Shu swung his large blade at Alex’s throat. The Prototype survived the attack without much damage, and parried more sword-swings from his opponent using dual claws. Alex formed his left hand into a shield and his right into a blade, then shield-bashed Shu and stabbed at his chest. Shu struck the other blade to the side, then hacked at Alex with his sword, swinging the blade wildly. Alex removed his sword and shield, then activated Armour and easily tanked Shu’s attacks. He punched Shu across the street with his left hand, and laughed. This looked like an easy win. 30 Shu used Ayase’s void again and charged, running through Alex with the massive sword. Alex shifted his right arm into a Hammerfist and punched Shu away, then as he began to recover, Alex followed up with a long-range Whipfist. Shu struggled to his feet and swung Inori’s void multiple times at thin air, which created multiple crescent-shaped waves of energy that shattered Alex’s armor. Shu closed the distance and slashed, but Alex’s Blade ability put a stop to Shu’s attack, blocking the Void. 20 Alex formed 2 Hammerfists and uppercutted Shu, then hit him with a powerful hook and a straight punch, throwing him down. Alex charged up his Critical Mass Devastator, then fired the black beam. Shu responded by combining multiple Voids to form a large triangular Void around his arm, with 3 blue orbs on the triangle’s corners. A titanic red ball of energy formed and grew in size, stopping the Critical Mass Devastator and completely overpowering it. Shu fired the ball once it was big enough, which caused an explosion that engulfed Alex and the surrounding environment. 10 Alex had survived, but was quite injured. Shu charged up another blast, and fired the massive ball, knocking Alex down. Shu fired again, and again, but Alex activated both Shield and Armour, blocking the blasts while running at his opponent. “Time to end it!” yelled Shu. He charged the largest blast of all and shot it at Alex, destroying the defenses but not stopping Alex’s progress. Shu attempted to shoot again, but Alex had reached him. The Prototype kicked Shu backward, then struck the ground with his claw, which made multiple Groundspikes rise up and impale Shu. “Pathetic!” declared Alex, before he left. KO! This melee's winner is.....Alex Mercer! Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees